FP - November, 2408
This page chronicles posts #24481-24600 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2408. *FP - October, 2408 *FP - December, 2408 Earth Plots First Week When ISABELLE RICHARDSON realizes Andrew has left her, she seeks out her brother MICHAEL RICHARDSON V who is incredulous about the fact this has just happened and implores her that this can be a good thing because now they can find her and Emma someone better. SAMANTHA MOYER and CONNOR ALMIN-REESE talk about Andrew leaving and her note, feeling like she should go after him, but Connor convinces her otherwise. MICHAEL seeks out his mother MIRANDA RICHARDSON, telling her that he is going to look after things and make sure Isabelle will get all the help she needs to find a good husband. ISABELLE goes on the rebound again and asks MASON SORNA over where they have sex and celebrate Trill’s win. Waking up in the morning, ISABELLE realizes she still has feelings for Andrew and tells MASON she has to go find him and try one more time. En route to Bringold, ISABELLE and MICHAEL have a heated conversation where she explains herself and Michael is shocked and disbelieving. MIRANDA soon follows as ISABELLE explains this is just something she has to do to make sure she tried everything. Second Week At the President’s Residence; MOIRA DEVRIX tells CALEB SPARKS about the news of the attacks on Bringold, not sure how she should act because of Mike’s sister being there. SAMANTHA MOYER works with ANDRUS SAVOI who is now in the residence as more of an intern under her watch. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE and SAMANTHA go out shopping when someone from Sam’s past almost kills her, prompting Connor to act out in a very un-Federation way. CONNOR has to talk to a doctor about his choices before MOIRA is there to see that he can be released. WILLOW SPARKS has a lunch date with MOIRA, just to get to know her more as the girlfriend to her brother and not just the President. SAMANTHA seeks out CONNOR, letting him know she is happy he is how he is and she will support him all the way. Third Week Talking to ANDRUS SAVOI, CONNOR ALMIN-REESE gets Sam’s new intern to spy on her and make sure that should something else weird come up, he be there. ANDRUS attempts to act all sly as he announces to SAMANTHA that he is now going to be the body guards, body guard. SAMANTHA wants to find out more regarding Andrew and talks to MASON SORNA, shocked that Andrew had been in some kind of conflict on his homeworld. SAMANTHA and ANDRUS SAVOI chat about how she was able to escape him and talk to Mason, advising he should get some diapers so he never needs to take a bathroom break. Fourth Week Once on the planet, DARYL wants to find some people to help him out with Ficus things, talking to WILLOW SPARKS about getting some kind of build up. ISABELLE and ANDREW settle into their new home in Vancouver, talking about their future and the baby. MICHAEL RICHARDSON V has made the choice to break up with Aaple, discussing this with his mother MIRANDA RCHARDSON because he wants to have things better between his parents. Cardassia Plots Fourth Week Going back to their time, SISI and MIKK are happy to find that everything is the same in all the bigger ways. Sisi remembers her family and everything seemed to fit, but ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) is the one to say that Sisi has a short amount of time to see what else has changed. Bajor Plots Third Week Playing outside with DAX WOLFE, RAHNE WOLFE collect some specimens of things for science before the dog gets too excited and MARCUS WOLFE has to come out to help them. Bajor XI Station Plots First Week When ANTAAN arrives from the Klingon homeworld, BENJAMIN WOLFE is there to greet him, talking about Karyn, the war and getting the man a conference with his father Councilor Wolfe. Third Week Once moved into their own quarters together, MARIEL OKEA and SENDRA MYSEN-UNA go all the way, having sex for the first time, despite their long held relationship. In the morning, SENDRA and MARIEL talk about their friend Hoit who is going to be shipped off to war soon. Fourth Week Getting up in the morning after being intimate, MARIAL OKEA and SENDRA MYSEN-UNA talk about their relationship, as well as their friend Hoit Uuli who is on Cardassia and may be deployed into the war against the Romulans. When MICHAL JESYN finds out he was accepted at the Academy to get a full degree in intell, he talks to MYLEE PIPER and NADIYYAH PIPER about the idea of it and Myle suggests they could go with him for six months anyway. MYLEE and MICHAL later have an intimate moment, talking about the possibilities of marriage. Bringold Plots First Week When ANDREW gets to Bringold, he goes to the local bar where he runs into his old ex-girlfriend OLIVIA WALSH and he is filled in on what has been going on since he left – like her marrying his best friend Shane. Second Week As ANDREW EASTON gets more accustomed to his new role as a sheriff on his homeworld, he talks to Shane Walsh just before their first police issue. As they get closer to town, he realizes ISABELLE RICHARDSON is at the cause of it and they are shocked to see her there. Going to dinner, ANDREW and ISABELLE get to see Andrew’s old house for the first time, while Isi is shocked by how the Walsh’s act around guests. After the dinner ANDREW takes ISABELLE out for a planned camping trip, talking to her about their relationship and how she wants to have a second chance. He agrees and they are intimate for the first time where they really bond. ANDREW and Olivia chat the next day when she comes onto him, confessing to Andrew that Shane has been working with the Governor to sabotage the town. ISABELLE and Shane also have a private conversation where Shane hits on her, only to be interrupted by ANDREW who is then arrested along with Isi. When Shane arrives into the prison, he takes ANDREW out to bring him somewhere to kill him. This plan is interrupted as the Governor and his Oriaian’s arrive to take over the town. Andrew defends himself and kills Shane, coming back to defend against the Governor and killing him, but at a great cost to himself. With their doctor dead, ANDREW is on the brink of death, leaving ISABELLE to tend to him overnight. In the morning, ISABELLE is concerned that ANDREW has died, finally realizing just how much she loves him and wants to be in his life. Going out to walk around some more, ANDREW and ISABELLE find a little dog and adopt him, naming the dog Buster. Later that night ANDREW and ISABELLE play ‘I never’ finding out more about each other in the process. Third Week Hoping to surprise ISABELLE RICHARDSON with something nice, ANDREW EASTON shows her the handmade baby cradle that he constructed for Emma – making Isabelle love him even more. On the way to Bringold, MICHAEL RICHARDON V and AAPLE THEROUX are talking about Andrew and just how much of a mess this is, hoping to get his sister back to Earth quickly. MICHAEL arrives to Bringold and pulls a gun on ANDREW and ISABELLE when he has a fit about how much she is protecting him, before insisting they come back and the two agree because Mike offers to make a donation to build up Bringold again. En route back to Earth, MICHAEL explains to ISABELLE he doesn’t know her anymore and their relationship will mostly just be there now for Emma. ISABELLE talks to her mother MIRANDA RICHARDSON, via subspace, but finds that her mother cannot accept Andrew in her life. MICHAEL then talks to new ship member, DARYL REEDUS who is the new Ficus Colony Councilmen and headed to Earth. ANDREW and ISABELLE chat en route that they are going to rebuild his family house while getting a new place in Vancouver. Fourth Week En route away from the planet, ISABELLE RICHARDSON and ANDREW EASTON discuss his home and where they are going to set up shop, picking Vancouver as their final destination. DARYL REEDUS is exploring the ship and getting to know the people when he runs into fellow colonist ANDREW before he gets some advice about Terran woman.. When ANDREW gets back from his drinking, he comes onto ISABELLE and gets a bit rough/handsy but she manages to calm him down before he passes out. USS Fenrir Plots First Week When MICHAL JESYN is sleeping, he gets a vision/dream of a young girl names NYARAI JESYN who claims to be a daughter of his from the past who is dying of a genetic disorder. When MICHAL gets back his mission, he confesses this incident to MYLEE PIPER and they make plans to try and change the future if they can for their daughter. Cardassian Timeplot 2379 First Week When DURAS VENIK is out for his bachelor party, he is at Lucky Stars where he meets KOHSII DARIN and then takes her home with him. She has nowhere to go but is shocked when he said he is engaged and going to married. Uncertain how to cope, he offers to have her stay the night and meet his friend Micus instead. In the morning, KOHSII wakes up and meets MICUS KUSSEK before they hit it off. fSISI VENIK seeks up her father in the past to try and fix things but is devastated to learn that he is engaged to a woman stripper (as per her advice) named Nikita. Fourth Week March 2379 When KOHSII DARIN and DURAS VENIK with MICUS KUSSEK get together for a game night when Kohsii starts to question Duras’ relationship with his wife. Offering to help him out with his necessities, they are able to look after him in a way they know his wife isn’t –even if Duras flirts with them all. KOHSII later notices that Duras’ wife has been cheating on him, so she chats about this with MICUS and how they were going to approach what was going on. When KOHSII and DURAS get together, she finally admits to him about Niki, getting into an argument before he just leaves. Checking up on DURAS from time to time, KOHSII tries to make him feel better in his drunken haze. They end up kissing but they both realize it isn’t the right thing to do. One more visit with with DURAS, KOHSII is really upset that he wants to just up and leave on a cruise. Kohsii explains it isn’t the right thing to do but Duras leaves anyway. Still back in time, fSISI VENIK and fMIKK DOTAN talk about their chance of getting home now they were really working on things. Sisi discusses her concerns about going home and if things were going to be the same. Flashback Plots Third Week The day before the launch, SHABREN FALA (RAHNE WOLFE) and EMBLEY ‘TAHL’TOKKA’ WEBLE (DAX WOLFE) discuss how everything is going to change after this, standing their time on the beach as they talk about the mission. #11 November, 2408 2408 #11 2408 #11